Cleaning fluids are useful in keeping toilet bowls clean. Since water for flushing the toilet bowl and refilling it passes through a water closet, it is desirable to store the cleaning fluid in the water closet and dispense it from there into the toilet bowl. Although the cleaning fluid can be mixed with the water in the water closet, this has the disadvantage that much of the cleaning fluid will be wasted when passed through the toilet bowl during flushing, and only a small portion will lie in the toilet bowl after it has been filled at the end of the flushing. Also, some cleaning fluids which are especially effective at cleaning the toilet bowl, can corrode parts lying within the water closet. Some cleaning chemicals are available as granules which can dissolve in water, so that a long term supply of cleaning chemical can be contained in a small space by repeatedly mixing water with it.
It is desirable to dispense cleaning fluid held within a container in the water closet, along with refill water. Such refill water flows from a refill valve into a standpipe into the toilet bowl, to slowly fill the toilet bowl at the end of each flushing. One technique for accomplishing this is to place a venturi along the pipe that connects the refill valve outlet to the standpipe, to create a vacuum that can draw chemical-containing water from a container to flow with the refill water. However, where the refill container holds granules or powder for long term use, new water must be continually added to the container to replace the chemical-containing water drawn out of it. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,423 by Syrenne describes a system of this type, but wherein the openings for admitting new water allow some of the chemical-containing water to pass out into the water closet. A simple cleaning fluid dispenser which held a concentrated cleaning chemical, and which repeatedly mixed the concentrated chemical with water and directed the solution into a toilet bowl, without allowing the cleaning fluid to flow into the water closet, and which enabled simple replacement of the cleaning chemical, would be of considerable value.